Issei Hyoudou
Issei Hyoudou is the main male protagonist of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. He's a member of the Occult Research Club, and his rank in Rias' peerage is Pawn. His power as a Devil ranks at the bottom in the beginning (which increases as the series progresses, until eventually he becomes the strongest among the young Devils and develops his strength into SS-Class); however, on his left arm, he wields the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate. His goal is to one day rise in rank to that of a High-Class Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem, becoming a "Harem King". Appearance Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Following his training with Tannin in Volume 5, he gained a more muscular and toned build. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes. From the end of Volume 2 to the beginning of Volume 12, Issei's left arm was transformed into that of a Dragon. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Rias or Akeno would suck the power of the Dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. After gaining a new body in Volume 12 through the combined efforts of Great Red and Ophis, he is now able to freely transform any part of his body into that of a Dragon. When in Pervert Dream, Issei wears a jumpsuit with a bra and a pair of panties and has a polka dotted cape on his back. He is also seen holding a flag pole with a pair of panties. Like the other Mystery Egg victims, he has a large "?" on his forehead. Personality Issei has many personality traits. Issei is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, Issei is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other peoples business" as he helped Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno overcoming their fear and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Occult Research Club. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Rias after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Rias' family telling him to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma with Raynare. In the series Fandom made by MaeManuel1 Issei and his friends were peeping in the girls' changing room as usual when the girl's sword fighting club comes behind them and smacks them and then chases them down. Lulu finds him sitting on a bench with bruises and a black eye, looking despaired so she decides to "help him" by giving him one of her ruby necklace which hypnotized Issei. Amu and the Guardians find him groping every girl's breasts and peeping under their skirts just as Rima snapped at him to stop. Angered, Issei transformed into Pervert Dream and waves his panty flagpole to shoot bras and panties at them. Quickly, Amu character transforms with Miki and become Amulet Spade while Tadase become Platium Royal and Kukai transforms into Sky Jack. Again, Issei shoots bras and panties with his flag but Amu quickly uses Colorful Canvas to block the attack and Tadase uses Holy Crown. Rima then transforms into Clown Drop and uses her Tightrope Dance to wrap Issei up but he was so strong that he broke free just to attack some more. But before he could, Amu and Kukai reasoned with him that it's not what's outside of the lingerie that counts, it's what's inside that counts. Not just the boobs but the heart of your dreams, because if he keeps reaching for them, then he'll grab on to them. Hearing this, Issei turns into an X-Egg and Amu uses Open Heart to purify him. Confusion Character Change On one occasion, Issei fell victim to Lulu De Morcerf's hypnotizing jewel and went into a Character Change, causing him to grope all the girls around the school, which had them irritated and they tried it hit him but with his new speed, he dodged their every move. Pervert Dream Issei transformed into "Pervert Dream" after Rima provoked him by telling him to stop. He used bras and panties to trap the Guardians, but Amu managed to break free and used her powers against him. After some reasoning, he realized his wrongdoings, and with Open Heart, returned to him old self. Afterward, he forgot about what happened. Category:Used Characters Category:Males Category:Highschool DxD characters Category:Mystery Egg victims